Helping Each Other
by Sianey-Kiins
Summary: Bella leaves for the Volturi. Edward and Jacob help each other through it.


**So, I wrote this a few years ago and never thought to upload it as I've only really written Klaine on here. So umm, yea. Enjoy I guess =)**

* * *

Jake sat by the lake licking his wounds after Bella left to join the Volturi, but he was not alone. There was a certain vampire watching the wolf from the trees knowing that Jake would not notice his scent from this distance.

'I still lost her to a bloodsucker...' Edward intruded on the boy's thoughts, knowing that he couldn't sense it unless he was in wolf form. He felt for Jacob, he really did. The boy sitting in front of him had loved Bella as much as he had and was in as much pain when she left.

Edward waited for a few hours for the moon to rise, he noticed that as the sun descended Jacobs thoughts were getting increasingly sexual. Jacob laid down where he was, obviously not caring that Leah and Seth may be worried as to where he was, and started to touch his groin though his ripped jean shorts, Edward watched in awe, he'd never noticed how beautiful Jake was before. At his slowest human pace, he started to walk towards the masturbating wolf, who had now slipped his hands underneath his shorts...

Again Edward dove into Jacobs mind and wasn't sure if he was pleased or disturbed at what he saw. Jake was masturbating over thoughts of the vampires cold hands running over his above average temperature body and of Edwards's icy lips and tongue around his cock.

The vampire in question couldn't help but notice his growing erection, still walking, he removed his shirt and purposely stood on a twig that would make a loud enough crack to make the wolf jump and look to see who was disturbing him.

Seeing the vampire in a state of arousal through lust filled eyes made Jake move towards him, crawling on his hands and knees like a sexual predator until he was head height infront of Edwards hard on. He grabbed the covered dick and started to massage it, earning soft moans from Edward who felt like he was burning up from Jacobs's hot grip. Jake began to undo Edward's trousers and pulled them to the floor along with his boxers. Edward shivered but not because of the sudden chill he felt, it was because of the hot breath he could feel on his manhood.

Edward looked down at Jacob just as the boy flicked his tongue out and licked the pre-cum that had leaked out of Edwards cock before plunging his mouth down. Swirling his tongue around with Edwards cock in his mouth earned him pants and moans that probably echoed over the forest. The vampires hands slowly made their way to the wolfs short hair and chose a pace to make Jacob suck faster. Jacob didn't want Edward coming just yet so he pulled his mouth away, stood up and started to kiss Edward who stood dumbfounded at first but then relaxed into the kiss.

The kiss heated up pretty quick. It was a lip bruising, teeth clashing kiss but neither seemed to mind.

Edward pulled away from the kiss first, sensing that Jacob needed air but didn't want to break first, he dropped to his knees and pulled down the jean shorts that the boy wore so often.

Edward's eye near popped out when he saw how big Jake was, he suddenly felt kind of embarrassed to be naked.

Jake pushed his hips forward, teasing his own cock on Edward's lips. Edward opened his mouth and flicked his tongue over Jakes cock causing him to shiver. Edward slowly licked down to the base of Jakes member and then back up, teasing him. Jacob growled at the vampire infront of him, grabbed his hair and slammed his cock into Edward's mouth. Not needing air, Edward didn't choke, although he was a little shocked at the action.

Jacob pulled out of his mouth and looked deep into his eyes. Edward knew what that look meant.

Edward stood and took Jakes hand, placing a finger in his mouth, coating it with his saliva, then adding and second and doing the same. When Jacob was sure that his fingers were covered enough he nodded at Edward. The vampire nodded back, there was no need for words. He got on all fours, knowing that Jacob liked it doggy style.

He felt one of Jakes fingers at his entrance, teasing him. Edward bit back a small yelp when he felt a finger enter him, twisting around.

"It will hurt as first blood sucker… But I'll having you screaming for me soon enough" Jacob said as he added another finger, stretching Edward.

Edward was shocked, he'd never seen this side to Jacob, but he liked it… he liked it a lot.

Jacob kept moving his fingers around until he hit Edwards prostate making him moan like a bitch. Jake smirked, knowing that not even Bella had made Edward moan like that. The wolf removed his fingers from the vampire's ass, Edward groaned at the loss of feeling.

Jacob positioned himself at Edwards entrance and slowly pushed in, Edward was squirming underneath him but he loved seeing the vampire like this. When Jacob was completely buried inside Edward, he stayed still until Edward was ready to continue. Edward pushed back on Jakes cock to try and get friction but Jacob just pulled out and slammed back into him causing his to scream and moan deliciously.

"Fuck Jake… You're so big… You're going to rip me apart." Edward panted but still pushing back into Jacobs thrusts.

Jake bent over and started to nip and suck Edwards's neck and shoulders, still thrusting. He knew he was going to come soon but wanted the vampire underneath his to come as well, so he reach around and started to stroke Edwards straining cock… Edwards's moans were out of control by now and he had his head on the ground, trying to control himself, but he just couldn't… Not with Jacob inside him.

He had to admit, he had thought about Jake a lot and obviously the wolf thought about him. He wasn't sure yet, but he might be able to be friends with Jacob, maybe even lovers, they bonded over Bella… The love they had for her, but the hate for what she did.

Edward snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jacob whispering in his ear.

"Come for me blood sucker… Come for me… Edward" hearing his name being purred like that drove Edward over the edge as he came over Jakes hand. Feeling Edward tighten around him, Jacob came as well, filling Edward up. Jacob pulled out of Edward and fell beside him, watching Edward trying to catch the breath he didn't need. Edward looked over at Jacob staring at him, he knew the wolf needed to say something by his eyes.

But before Edward let him speak, he straddled him and kissed him. Not a furious one like their first but a simple kiss. As Edward pulled away he saw Jacob smiling at him.

"Edward… I… I love you" Edward grinned back

"That's good love, because, I love you too"

Jacob pulled Edward down for another kiss, slightly more passionate than their last.

"Are we finished here then?" Edward asked the wolf, causing him to smile.

"Oh no… We're just getting started." Jake replied running a hand down Edwards arm and pulled him towards the lake.

Alice returned from her vision to see a worried Jasper infront of her.

"What's wrong? You've never had a vision that long before, what happened?" he asked frantically. Alice just smiled as she saw Edward walking down the stairs.

"Where are you off to Edward?" he looked up to see the pixie staring at him and blushed slightly. After clearing his throat he replied.

"I'm going to see Jacob, he's got to be taking this as hard as me" Edward turned to the door and just before it closed he heard Alice shout a thought.

'Have fun!'

Leaving Edward confused until he saw her wink at him through the window, causing his eyes to widen… She'd seen everything that was going to happen that night.

* * *

**I must point out that this was the first piece of yaoi smut I ever wrote. Let me know what you guys think :)  
xXx**


End file.
